It is common for devices such as mobile telephones, smartphones and tablet computers to provide a touch-sensitive display, or touch screen, through which a user can interact with software executed on a processor of the device. Touch screens are increasingly commonly being applied to laptop and desktop computers.
A new generation of touch screens is able to detect hover inputs as well as touch inputs, and detect the location of the hover inputs in the plane of the touch screen (the x,y location). Hover inputs are inputs where a user's digit is located near to the touch screen but is not touching the screen. These touch screens provide new opportunities for user interface design, better designs allowing users better to control their device to perform the actions and tasks that the user requires to be performed.